


Sa pagitan ng paalam at pahiram

by springsunset



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Filipino AU, Homophobic Society, M/M, Secret Relationships, closet gays, closet lesbians, in tagalog, mention of SeulRene, minwon are adorable, some deep tagalog, they are in a Catholic boarding school
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsunset/pseuds/springsunset
Summary: Sila Mingyu at Wonwoo lamang ang nakakaalam.





	Sa pagitan ng paalam at pahiram

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Peryodiko's Tayo Lang Ang May Alam!! 
> 
> the original song features a different theme (falling in love when you're already in a committed relationship) but i took a different spin to it with the secret relationship trope!!
> 
> this started as a Twitter prompt, at ngayo'y naging fic. matagal akong 'di nakapagsulat ng Tagalog kaya pasensya na kung medyo awkward. unbeta-ed work din pala ito. 
> 
> anyway sana magustuhan n'yo!

“Akin na kamay mo,” pabulong na sinabi ni Mingyu habang kanyang inilusot ang kanyang kanang kamay sa ilalim ng isa sa mga mesa sa silid-aklatan. Lumingon naman si Wonwoo sa kanilang paligid. Halos walang tao; wala pa kasing lunch time, at free cut ang isa sa kanilang mga klase. Buti nalang at sa ibang lugar tumambay ang kanilang mga kaklase. 

 

Dahan-dahang dumako ang kamay ni Wonwoo sa kamay ni Mingyu, at sa pagdampi ng kanilang mga palad, waring nanlamig ang katawan ni Wonwoo. Walang makakapantay sa emosyong dulot ng bawat magkakataon na magkahawak sila ng kamay ni Mingyu. Naghahalo ang saya, kaba, at kaunting bahid ng lungkot sa kanyang puso. 

 

Kasi hanggang doon lang sila. 

 

Sa mga palihim na paghawak ng kamay, sa mga mumunting halik na waring ninakaw sa mga pagkakataon, sa mga pagyakap sa dilim. 

 

“Namiss kita,” mahinang sabi ni Wonwoo habang nakatingin sa malayo. “Sobra sobra.” 

 

“Namiss din kita,” sabi ni Mingyu habang nakatingin kay Wonwoo. 

 

\---

 

Nagsimula itong lahat isang taon na ang nakalipas. Sila Mingyu at Wonwoo ay matagal nang magkakilala, at ilang taon na silang magkaklase sa isang Catholic boarding school sa loob ng siyudad. Ngunit noong sila’y tumuntong ng gulang na 21, sa isang gabi sa malamig na buwan ng Disyembre, umamin si Mingyu kay Wonwoo. 

 

“May gusto ako sa’yo. Hindi lang bilang kaibigan. As in, meron akong nararamdaman para sa’yo,” sambit ni Mingyu; mahina lang, para walang makarinig. Ngunit kung gaano kahina ang kanyang boses, ay ganoon kabilis ang pagtibok ng kanyang puso. Dahil ang turo kay Mingyu mula noong siya’y nasa murang gulang pa lamang, hindi ito tama. Pero ngayong nasa harap niya si Wonwoo, at kanyang inihayag ang kanyang nararamdaman, pakiramdam niya ay handang handa siyang magkamali. 

 

Damang dama ni Wonwoo ang kaba sa boses ni Mingyu. Ilang taon na silang magkaibigan, ngunit ito ang unang pagkakataon na nagmukhang maliit si Mingyu sa harap ni Wonwoo. 

 

Iniangat ni Wonwoo ang kanyang mga kamay sa pisngi ni Mingyu, at halos napaiwas ang binata dahil akala niya ay sasampalin siya ni Wonwoo. Ngunit hindi sampal ang iginawad sa kanya, kundi isang malambot at mapagmahal na himas sa pisngi. 

 

At sinundan ito ng mga salitang, “Gusto rin kita.” 

 

Kung maaari lang na yakapin nila ang isa’t isa ay ginawa na nila, ngunit hindi ito maaari, dahil laging naroon ang mapagmatyag at mapanghusgang mata ng ibang tao. 

 

Kaya sila lang ang nakakaalam. 

 

Isang taon na ang lumipas, at sila pa rin ang tanging may alam.

 

\---

 

“Balik na tayo?” tanong ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu, na mukhang nakatulog na nang kaunti. 

 

“Ay! Anong oras na ba?” 

 

“Halos ala una na. Maglalakad pa tayo,” sagot ni Wonwoo habang nakatingin sa kanyang relos. Hindi na magkahawak ang kanilang mga kamay — isang minuto lang ang tinagal nito. 

 

“Gusto pa kitang kasama,” sambit ni Mingyu nang may munting simangot, waring nagpapa-cute sa kanyang kasama. 

 

“Baka maghinala ‘yong mga kaklase natin. Lagi tayong magkasama kapag break. Saka baka pagalitan pa tayo nila Father kapag late tayo sa class.” 

 

Napakamot si Mingyu sa kanyang ulo. “Sige na nga…” sabi ni Mingyu nang siya’y tumayo mula sa kanyang upuan. Inayos nila ang kanilang inupuan sa silid-aklatan at dumiretso na patungo sa klase. 

 

\---

 

“Hoy Mingyu, gusto mo sumama mamaya?” bungad ni Seungcheol nang makita niyang paparating na si Mingyu sa silid-aralan. “Blind date daw, mga kaibigan no’ng girlfriend ni Soonyoung. Ang gaganda, nakita namin picture sa Facebook!” 

 

Sinubukan ni Mingyu na ‘wag tumingin kay Wonwoo upang hindi maging halata. 

 

“Sorry, pare. Pass ako. Next time nalang.” 

 

Sumimangot si Seungcheol. “Eh gago, lagi ka nalang nagpapass. Umamin ka nga, bakla ka ba?” 

 

Waring uminit ang buong katawan ni Mingyu. Gusto niyang sumigaw at magwala. Oo, bakla siya. Hindi siya nagkakagusto sa mga babae. Bakit ba mali maging bakla? Bakit ba sobrang mapanghusga ng mga tao? Nangingilid na ang luha sa kanyang mga mata, nang marinig niya ang boses ni Wonwoo. 

 

“Ssshhh, tama na. Ako nalang sasama.” 

 

“Ayan!! Maaasahan ko talaga si Wonwoo. Halika dito, pare, pakita ko sa’yo mga pictures!” sambit ni Seungcheol, hatak hatak ang kamay ni Wonwoo. 

 

Nagkatinginan sina Wonwoo at Mingyu bago tuluyang mahatak papasok ng silid-aralan si Wonwoo; isang banayad na pagtingin, waring nagsasabi ng: _okay lang, ‘wag kang mag-alala._

 

\---

 

“Lakarin nalang natin, kaya naman,” sambit ni Soonyoung. “Nandoon na si Chanmi kasama mga kaibigan niya, naghihintay.” 

 

“Ayos!! Shit, magkaka-girlfriend na rin ako after five months,” sagot ni Seungcheol. 

 

“As if naman sasagutin ka agad,” asar ni Jeonghan. 

 

“Ulol! Ito, tatanggihan nila?” sabi ni Seungcheol habang nakaturo sa kanyang mukha. Walang reaksyon sina Jeonghan at Soonyoung, kaya kinausap nalang ni Seungcheol si Wonwoo. “Oh, Wonwoo! First time mo, ‘di ba! Ano nararamdaman mo?” 

 

“Hmm… wala naman,” sagot ni Wonwoo. 

 

“Sus! Pabebe lang ‘yan. Mamaya siya pa unang magkaka-girlfriend sa inyong tatlo!” asar ni Soonyoung. 

 

Nagtawanan ang mga binata, at nakitawa nalang din si Wonwoo. Umikot ang kanyang mga mata, at nakita niyang nasa loob pa rin ng silid-aralan si Mingyu, mag-isa, nakaupo. 

 

“Wait lang ha, may naiwan ata ako sa room,” paalam ni Wonwoo. 

 

“Sige. Balik ka agad! Alis na tayo.”

 

Lumakad si Wonwoo patungo kay Mingyu, at lumubog ang puso nito nang nakitang malungkot ang kanyang kasintahan. 

 

“Mingyu…”

 

“I’m sorry, halos nawalan ako ng control kanina,” sagot ni Mingyu habang nakababa ang kanyang ulo. 

 

“Okay lang. Naiintindihan ko. Tawagan kita mamaya, okay?” Hinawakan ni Wonwoo ang balikat ni Mingyu. “Mahal kita,” mahinang sabi ni Wonwoo. 

 

“Mahal din kita.”

 

\---

 

Natapos ang blind date ng mga binata sa loob ng dalawang oras, at tuwang tuwa naman sila. Nakuha ni Seungcheol ang number ni Sohye, magkakaroon ng hiwalay na date after ng dinner sina Jeonghan at Doyeon, samantalang si Soonyoung, ihahatid na pabalik sa kanilang dorm ang kanyang girlfriend na si Chanmi. Si Wonwoo, halos walang imik buong gabi. Buti rin at medyo tahimik din ang kanyang kapares na si Joohyun. 

 

“Bye, guys! Salamat, Soonyoung and Chanmi!!” sigaw ni Seungcheol. “I’ll text you tonight,” sabi niya kay Sohye na may kasamang kindat. Natawa lang si Sohye. 

 

“Bye, Cheol. Una na rin kami,” sabi ni Jeonghan habang bitbit ang bag ni Doyeon. 

 

Sina Soonyoung, Chanmi, Wonwoo, at Joohyun na lamang ang naiwan. 

 

“Uy, Wonwoo, una na kami ni Chanmi, ha. May curfew pa siya, eh,” sambit ni Soonyoung. 

 

“Sige lang. See you tomorrow. Nice to meet you, Chanmi,” sambit ni Wonwoo. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Wonwoo!” maligayang sabi ni Chanmi. 

 

Tahimik na nakatayo lang sa harap ng kainan sina Wonwoo at Joohyun. 

 

“So…” simula ni Joohyun. “I don’t know why, but I have a feeling you’re not straight,” sambit niya nang nakaalis na ang lahat. 

 

Napatawa si Wonwoo. “Paano mo nalaman?” 

 

“Because I’m not straight, too.” 

 

Napaoo na lamang si Wonwoo. _Takes one to know one_ nga naman. 

 

“Do you have a boyfriend? Don’t worry, I won’t tell. I have a girlfriend back home in the States… but no one here knows we’re dating.” 

 

Ang perfect lang, sabi ng maliit na boses sa utak ni Wonwoo. 

 

“May boyfriend ako… kaklase ko siya. Kaklase rin nina Soonyoung. Pero for now, hanggang doon lang kami.” 

 

“It sucks, right? Being in love with someone, yet you can’t really scream it to the world. Like… fuck. I love her. You love him. But we can’t be happy!” 

 

“Bakit ka sumama, though?” 

 

“Because my friends thought it’d be a good idea to take me out with some cute boys. Like, no offense, all of you made me cringe, except you, because you’re so chill.”

 

“I’ll accept that as a compliment.” 

 

Napa-buntung hininga si Joohyun. “Anyway… I have to video chat my girlfriend. Call your boyfriend and tell him he has nothing to worry about. I hope you guys become happy, Wonwoo.” 

 

“Kayo rin. It was really nice meeting you.” 

 

Napangiti si Joohyun. “Do you mind if I ask you what your boyfriend’s name is?” 

 

“Mingyu. Ano pangalan ng girlfriend mo?” 

 

“Seulgi.” 

 

\---

 

Agad binuksan ni Wonwoo ang kanyang _cellphone_ nang makarating siya sa silid niya. Wala ang kanyang roommate, kaya makakapag-usap sila ni Mingyu nang mapayapa. 

 

Sinagot ni Mingyu ang tawag matapos ang tatlong ring. 

 

“Hello?” Parang kakagising lang ni Mingyu. 

 

“Mingyu? Ako ‘to, si Wonwoo.” 

 

“Oh. Kumusta?” Medyo malamig ang boses ni Mingyu, at nalungkot din si Wonwoo. 

 

“Ayon, masaya sina Cheol at Jeonghan. Wala namang nangyari sa akin.” Napagdesisyunan ni Wonwoo na sasabihin nalang niya lahat. “Also… funny thing. ‘Yong namatch sa akin, I think lesbian siya. May girlfriend, pero nasa States ‘yong girlfriend niya.” 

 

Natawa si Mingyu. “Totoo? Oh my god, ang galing!” 

 

Waring nawala ang tinik sa puso ni Wonwoo nang marinig niyang tumawa si Mingyu. “‘Di ba! Sobrang bait din no’ng girl. Sana maging masaya sila.” 

 

“Sana nga.” 

 

“Ano ginagawa mo?” tanong ni Wonwoo. 

 

Kinilig si Mingyu sa boses ni Wonwoo; napakatamis, nakabuo. At kanyang kanya ito. “Ano… nanonood lang ako sa Netflix.” 

 

“Nandiyan roommate mo?” 

 

“Hmmm… wala. Saka hindi yata siya uuwi hanggang sa susunod na araw.” 

 

“Gusto mo pumunta ako sa room mo?” 

 

“Hmm.” May pag-aalinlangan sa boses ni Mingyu. “Sure ka? Baka may makakita.” 

 

“Magiging maingat ako. I promise.” 

 

“Sige. Hihintayin kita.” 

 

“Okay.” Huminga nang malalim si Wonwoo. “Mingyu, mahal na mahal kita.” 

 

Ngumiti si Mingyu. “Mahal na mahal din kita. Sana dumating ang panahon na pwede na kitang mahalin nang hindi tayo nagtatago.” 

 

“Darating din ‘yan, Mingyu. Balang araw, darating din ‘yan.” 

 

Sila lamang ang nakakaalam, ngunit gusto nilang ialay ang buong mundo sa bawat isa. Sa bawat segundo, sa bawat minuto, sa bawat oras na magkasama sila, malaya sila at masaya. Walang gapos, walang panghuhusga, walang iba. 

 

Sila lang. 

**Author's Note:**

> mahal ko MinWon huhuhuhu #LoveWins
> 
> if u wanna be friends/if u have nice words to say reach out to me on Twitter @hongjeons
> 
> P.S. if you guys wanna join a Halloween fan fest we're organizing one!! check out @spookysvt2018


End file.
